


Hast du?

by Aika86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Canon-Typical Violence, Deans time in hell, F/M, Hell Trauma, Hospitals, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Sams time in hell, Swearing, hell memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika86/pseuds/Aika86
Summary: Seit sich Sam an die Hölle erinnern konnte, quälte ihn eine Frage. Die Frage stand unausgesprochen zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder. Als Sam Dean endlich fragt «Hast du?», eskaliert die Situation zwischen den Brüdern. Zurück bleibt ein schwer verletzter Dean.





	Hast du?

Hast du?  
  
Seit Castiel die Wand eingerissen hatte, hatte Sam sich verändert. Die Hölle verändert Menschen. Wer wusste das besser als Dean. Dennoch war etwas anders. Dean hatte sich auf viele Gespräche, durchwachte Nächte und viele Chick-Flick-Momente eingestellt. Doch Sam war in seiner Gegenwart ungewöhnlich zurückhaltend. Seit Tagen hatte Sam ihm nicht mehr in die Augen schauen können. Dazu kamen die Albträume, die waren normal. Sams Reaktion, wenn er von Dean geweckt wurde, war jedoch alle andere als normal. Sam zuckte weg und in seinem Blick lagen Verachtung und Ekel. Dean versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich das einbildete, doch dieser Unterton in Sams Blick nahm zu.   
«Komm schon Sammy. Ein paar Bier, nur wir beide. Das wird erstklassig.»   
«Lass gut sein, Dean. Geh in eine Bar, nimm dir ein hübsches Mädchen.»   
«Wenn du nicht in eine Bar willst, in Ordnung. Lass uns ein Sixpack kaufen und dann setzen wir uns auf den Impala. Nur wir zwei.»  
«Nein! Bitte nicht!»   
Sams Stimme überschlug sich, er riss seine Augen weit auf und rannte ins Bad. Die Tür fiel so laut ins Schloss, dass Dean Angst hatte, das Motel könnte zusammenbrechen. Deans großer Bruder Instinkt sprang sofort an. Mit schnellen Schritten war er an der Badezimmertür. Sie war verschlossen. Er hörte, wie Sam sich auf der anderen Seite der Tür übergab. In das Würgen mischte sich ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Dean rüttelte an der Tür.   
«Sammy! Lass mich rein.»  
«Hau ab! Verschwinde!»  
Woher kam auf einmal diese Wut? Dean zögerte. Konnte er Sammy in diesem Zustand alleine lassen? Was, wenn er einen Zusammenbruch hatte? Wieder Realität und Halluzination nicht unterscheiden konnte?   
«Sammy, bitte.»  
«HAU! AB!»  
Von dem Hass in Sams Worten erschrocken, griff Dean nach seiner Jacke. Er steuerte zielsicher die nächste Bar an. Er hatte sich schon oft mit Sam gestritten, aber noch nie schlug ihm ein solcher Hass entgegen. War es ein Fehler gewesen seinen Bruder unbedingt retten zu wollen? Er schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken. Nie und nimmer hätte er Sams Seele in der Hölle schmoren lassen können. Wenn er jetzt seinen Bruder verlor, musste es wohl die gerechte Strafe dafür sein, dass er es nicht viel eher geschafft hatte, Sam zu retten. Dean spülte seine Schuldgefühle mit Whiskey runter.   
  
Dean verbrachte die sehr kurze Nacht im Auto. Allein ohne diese hübsche Blondine, die sich ihm zwar offensichtlich angeboten hatte, doch sie konnte Dean nicht von seinen trüben Gedanken ablenken. Sams Reaktion gestern ließ ihn daran zweifeln, dass Sam ihn je wieder sehen wollte. So viele Male hatten sie sich gestritten, aber nie fühlte es sich so endgültig an, wie gestern. Dean würde einen letzten Versuch wagen. Unsicher betrat er den Motelflur. Er blieb einen Moment vor der Tür stehen und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Vorsichtig klopfte er an. «Sam? Darf ich reinkommen?»   
Stille. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit nichts als Stille. Bis sich die Tür langsam öffnete. Dean machte sich auf eine Faust gefasst, die jeden Moment sein Gesicht treffen würde, doch stattdessen empfing ihn ein Sam, der so aussah, wie er sich gerade fühlte: rote Augen, tiefe Augenringe und gezeichnet von einer Nacht ohne Schlaf. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, machte ihm Sam den Weg frei. Dean trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sie sahen einander nicht an. Das Schweigen hing schwer in dem kleinen Raum.  
Dean schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals runter. «Es ...»  
«Nicht.», unterbrach ihn Sam mit belegter Stimme. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Dean erschauderte. In Sams Blick lag Verzweiflung, Entsetzen, Unglaube, Vorwürfe, Ekel und eine unausgesprochene Frage. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, fragte Sam ganz leise. «Hast du?»   
«Was?»  
«Hast du ...» Sam schluckte hart. «... Jess unten getroffen?»   
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte Dean Angst, dass Sam den Verstand verlor. Dann kamen die Bilder mit voller Wucht. Dean hatte sie lange verdrängt, jetzt waren sie so real, dass Dean sich fast übergeben musste. Er presste die Handballen gegen die Augen, in der Hoffnung die schrecklichen Bilder vertreiben zu können. Woher wusste Sam davon? Und wie viel wusste er?  
Als Sam weiter sprach, war seine Stimme eigenartig kalt und abweisend. «Ich habe immer geglaubt, Luzifer spielt mit mir. Wann immer er mich zwang, zuzuschauen, was du Jess alles antust, dachte ich, er manipuliert mich. Nur Bilder, um mich zu foltern.»  
Plötzlich riss Sam ihn vom Bett hoch und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Mit unverhohlenem Hass sah er Dean an. «Aber es war keine Lüge, nicht wahr? Luzifer hat mir die Wahrheit gezeigt.»   
Sam verpasste Dean mit seiner rechten einen Schlag in die Magengrube, während er mit seinem linken Arm an Deans Kehle verhinderte, dass sich Dean wehren konnte. Nicht, dass Dean dies in Betracht gezogen hatte. Immer, wenn Sam ihn gefragte hatte, ob er sich sicher sei, dass Jessica im Himmel sei, hatte Dean ihn wider besseres Wissens angelogen.  
«Du Bastard!», schrie Sam ihn an und verpasste ihm noch eine. Dean spürte den Schmerz kaum. Egal was Sam jetzt mit ihm tat, er hatte alles Recht dazu. Und nichts konnte so schlimm sein, wie das, was er Jessica in der Hölle angetan hatte. Alastair hatte Jessica kurz vor Deans Rettung aus der Hölle auf die Folterbank gezerrt. Sie sollte der ultimative Beweis werden, dass Dean jede Menschlichkeit verloren hatte. Dean hatte sie erkannt, doch es war ihm egal gewesen. Nein nicht egal. Sie war eine Verbindung zur Oberwelt, sie war die Verbindung zu seiner Menschlichkeit, zu seinem Leiden, also hatte er sie besonders brutal gequält.   
«Du elendiger Hurensohn!» Ein weiterer Schlag traf ihn. Blut sammelte sich in seinem Mund. Das Atmen wurde immer schwieriger. Bevor er Jessica in nach allen Regeln der Kunst auseinandergenommen hatte, hatte er sie mehrfach unglaublich brutal vergewaltigt. Ihr Flehen aufzuhören, hatte ihn nur noch mehr angespornt. In seinem Kopf hallten seine eigenen Worte wieder «Schlampe.» «Dreckige Hure» «Sammy hätte es dir nie so besorgen können wie ich.»   
Sam warf ihn zu Boden und trat mehrfach auf ihn ein, spuckte auf ihn und verließ den Raum. Dean blieb röchelend am Boden zurück. Blut tropfte aus seinem Mund. Mit jedem Atemzug stach es in seinem Brustraum. Dean wartete auf die erlösende Ohnmacht, wenn er Glück hatte sogar auf den Tod.   
  
Sam knackte ein Auto. Er brauchte Whiskey. Viel Whiskey. Er hatte immer glauben wollen diese schrecklichen Szenen, die Luzifer ihm gezeigt hatte, wären ein Film, aber Dean hatte ihm eben bestätigt, was für ein krankes Stück Scheiße sein Bruder wirklich war. An der nächsten Tankstelle kaufte er eine Flasche. Er parkt am Straßenrand und trank. Er wollte vergessen. Einfach alles vergessen. Der Whiskey half. Irgendwann übermannt ihn der Schlaf.   
Er wurde durch das Klingeln seines Handys geweckt. Sein Schädel brummte. «Hmmm», meldete er sich ohne auf das Display zu schauen.  
«Sam? Hier ist Bobby! Ein Glück, dass ich dich erreiche. Ich versuche es schon seit zwei Stunden. Irgendetwas hat Dean angegriffen.» Schlagartig war Sam wach. Hatte er Dean getötet?  
«Ich bin gestern noch mal zu euch ins Motel. Gerade noch rechtzeitig. Dean hat eine Menge Blut verloren. Die Ärzte sagen, wenn er die nächsten 24 Stunden überlebt, ist er übern Berg.»  
«Bobby, wo bist du?»  
«St. James Hospital»  
Sam schmiss das Handy auf den Beifahrersitz und raste los. Dean durfte nicht sterben. Nicht so. Nicht so. Nicht jetzt. Die Fahrt ins Krankenhaus war unendlich lang. Er stürzte in die Notaufnahme, wo Bobby schon auf ihn wartete. «Wo ist er?», fragte Sam panisch.  
«Ein Arzt ist gerade bei ihm. Wir sollen draußen warten.»  
Sam wollte nicht warten. Er musste zu Dean.  
«Während Dean im OP war, habe ich mich in eurem Zimmer umgesehen. Kein Schwefel, keine schwarze Schmiere. Keine Anzeichen für einen Einbruch. Ich frage mich, was ...»  
«Bitte nicht, Bobby.»   
Bobby sah Sam verwundert an, schwieg aber.   
Ein Arzt trat aus einem Zimmer. «Mr. Franklin, ihr Neffe ist jetzt wach.»  
Sam atmete auf. «Kann ich zu ihm?»   
«Ich nehme an, Sie sind der Bruder von Mr. Franklin?»  
«Genau!»  
«Ihr Bruder braucht seine Ruhe. Also nur einer. Und nur kurz»  
«Geh Junge.»  
«Danke Bobby.»  
  
Bevor Sam das Zimmer betrat, wischte er sich die Hände an den Oberschenkeln ab. Er nahm einen tiefen Atmenzug und betrat vorsichtig das Zimmer. Was sollte er bloß sagen? Dean starrte aus dem Fenster hinaus in den grauen Himmel. Sam schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dean reagierte nicht. Es erschreckte Sam Dean so zu sehen, gleichzeitig war er erleichtert, dass Dean atmete.   
«Es tut mir leid.», sagte Sam.   
Dean ließ den Blick eisern abgewandt.   
«Du hättest es richtig machen sollen.» Seine Stimme war vom Tubus noch gereizt und rau. Sam war geschockt.   
«Was redest du da? Ich wollte dich nicht ... Ich ... Mir ist eine Sicherung durchgebrannt.»  
«Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen. Für das, was ich getan habe, habe ich viel Schlimmeres verdient.» Dean biss sich auf die Lippe, ließ aber den Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet.  
«Das warst nicht du. Nicht dein wirkliches Ich. Ich kenne dich.»  
Dean lachte trocken auf.   
«Was Alastair dir angetan hat, was Luzifer mir angetan hat ...» Sam schüttelte den Kopf. «Die Hölle lässt keinen Platz für Menschlichkeit.» Sam trat an die vom Fenster abgewandte Bettseite und legte seine Hand auf Deans Schulter.   
«Ich ...» Deans Stimme brach.   
«Ich weiß.»   
  
Dean ließ seinen Kopf auf seine Brust sinken. Die Unterhaltung hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet. Er wusste nicht, wie er Sam jemals wieder in die Augen sehen konnte, aber er war froh, dass Sam jetzt an seiner Seite war. Er schlief ein. Als er am nächsten morgen aufwachte, war Sam immer noch an seiner Seite. Sein gigantischer Bruder war auf dem Stuhl in unmöglicher Haltung zum Schlafen gekommen. Sein Herz zersprang bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er, der immer geschworen hatte auf Sammy aufzupassen, Luzifer das Material geliefert hatte, um Sammy so zu foltern. Bevor er zu tief in düstere Gedanken abgleiten konnte, trat Bobby durch die Tür.   
«Hey Dean, schön dich so wach und lebendig zu sehen.», flüsterte Bobby.  
«Das kann ich nur zurückgeben.»  
Sam wachte auf. Sein erster Blick fiel auf Dean. «Morgen.»  
«Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was passiert ist.»   
«Sam und ich waren trinken. Ich bin mit dieser einen Brünetten ins Motelzimmer. Doch dann kam ihr Freund. Was soll ich sagen. Er war eifersüchtig, ich hackedicht.»   
Wenn Bobby die Lüge nicht glaubte, ließ er es sich zum Glück nicht anmerken.  
«Wann kann ich eigentlich hier wieder raus?»  
Sam musste über die Frage schmunzeln. Die nächsten Wochen würden nicht einfach werden, zu viel war in dieser Nacht kaputt gegangen, aber Dean lebte. Das war das Wichtigste für den Moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hilfe bei sexueller Gewalt findest du hier: https://www.hilfeportal-missbrauch.de/startseite.html


End file.
